Bill In Braces
by HeartsOnYourWrists
Summary: Rabbit teeth? Well, Bill's going for braces! Tokio Hotel twins one shot.


Note: I only own the plot. Thought it would be funny to see Bill with braces. Enjoy!

* * *

"Damn it!" Bill shrieked as he clutched his jaw. Tom chuckled, mocking his brother's pain. "Shut up, Tomi!" Bill said fiercely. "This is so not funny! It hurts!"

The boys were on a vacation. They decided to take a month off their busy schedule to relax a little. Bill, on the other hand, had another plan: to get braces. When the paparazzi asked why, he replied, "I can't stand my rabbit teeth," then smiled widely. He got them, along with all the pain which came with it.

"Why won't you get braces?" Bill asked his brother, saliva splattering all over the dining table. Tom laughed. He couldn't hold back his laughter whenever Bill pronounced his S, X and Zs. It was as if Bill was short-tongued. With pronunciation like that, he can easily impersonate a nerd. All he needed was a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. "Well," Tom finally replied after his fits of laughter. "My teeth are perfect." He showed off his set of pearly whites. Bill rolled his eyes. "Pfft/ You've got rabbit teeth too!" He argued. "They look pretty fine to me." Tom replied proudly.

The doorbell rang. "Great! Pizza's here!" Tom shouted happily, running to the door. He laid the steaming hot box on the dining table. Bill was busy making _his_ dinner in the kitchen-oatmeal. The older twin laughed upon seeing Bill putting down the bowl of thick, white gruel. "I get yummy pizza while you stuff your face with yucky pizza!" The dreadlocked twin teased, his laughter killing him. Bill couldn't be bothered to get revenge. He just stuck his tongue out, revealing his silver barbell.

Tom munched on his pizza while Bill forced the sweet oatmeal down his throat. The dentist said that he should have "liquid food instead of hard ones which require chewing" for the first few weeks. And boy, was he glad that he followed the dentist's advice. His mouth was so full of ulcers that a bite of spaghetti or pizza would kill him.

"I had no idea I'd speak like that. I have no idea how I'm going to sing." Bill groaned, shoving a spoonful of oatmeal unwillingly into his mouth. His brother looked sympathetically at him. "Don't worry. Your short-tongue accent's pretty goofy. The songs will be a hit." Tom joked, hoping that it would make Bill laugh, or at least get rid of all the worries his little brother had. Bill simply smiled. He knew Tom wanted him to feel better.

"Argh. This shit's painful!" Bill complained, pushing his bowl away. No way could he have anymore of the oatmeal. His teeth and cheeks felt sore. The ulcers were driving him crazy. Tom knew that the braces hurt. After all, Bill dragged him along to get the braces done. And, as an older brother, he knew that Bill needed moral support. Most of all, Bill needed him.

For the whole one and a half hour of the process, Bill held his brother's hand tightly while the dentist put the shiny metal tracks on his teeth, tugging, poking and drilling them. There was a couple of screams, but no tears though. Tom was pretty impressed by Bill's bravery and the fact that he did not cry. Tom was expecting waterworks.

After the process, Bill couldn't even talk properly. All he could do was mumble a few words. "Arghsh. Thish shit's killing meh." Tom stared at him puzzled and confused. They were on their way home and Bill tried to speak as normally as he could. But, Tom couldn't make out what he was saying. Defeated, the younger twin took out his cellphone and typed hurriedly.

"I said, this shit's killing me."

Tom mouthed "oh" upon reading it. "I know." He said, sympathetically.

Bill was hesitant in making his choice at first. But, he knew that the pain would be worthwhile after two to three years. His teeth will look more, "un-rabbit-y".

"So, I heard that there would be pain even after you remove the braces." Tom said, starting on another slice of pizza. The other twin nodded. "Sure you can go through that?" He added. "Sure. Why not?" Bill replied before shrieking in pain. Tom stared at him weirdly. "I take back what I said." He mumbled, hand over his jaw.


End file.
